


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 301

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 301 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 301 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 301

LEAD GROUNDER  
Who are you?

TRANSLATION  
_Chon yu bilaik?_

OCTAVIA  
Skaikru. Looking for our people.

TRANSLATION  
_Skaikru. Ste lufa osir kru au._

SECOND GROUNDER  
Looking for Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Ste lufa Wanheda au._

OCTAVIA  
We observe the commander’s truce.

TRANSLATION  
_Osir gouba ogonzaun kom Heda in._

LEAD GROUNDER  
Where’s Wanheda?

TRANSLATION  
_Weron Wanheda kamp raun?_

BELLAMY  
Let him go!

TRANSLATION  
_Breik em au!_

LEAD GROUNDER  
I said where’s Wanheda?!

TRANSLATION  
_Ai biyo laik weron Wanheda kamp raun?_

OCTAVIA  
We don’t know who that is! Please. We can help each other.

TRANSLATION  
_Osir nou get in chon daunde bilaik! Beja. Oso na sis choda au, nami?_

LEAD GROUNDER  
You think this is funny?

TRANSLATION  
_Yo vout in dison ste leyos?_

NIYLAH  
Good kill.

TRANSLATION  
_Os fragon._

CLARKE  
Thanks… The usual supplies.

TRANSLATION  
_Mochof… Jos otaim prepon._

NIYLAH  
This is worth more. Pick out something else while you wait. Looks like she caught you there. I’ll throw in some bandages.

TRANSLATION  
_Dison fleim au moubeda. Sad noda som op kos yu ste set raun. Gada bilaik em don sis yu op de. Ai na huk yu op kom bida rapon, you._

NIYLAH  
You always come right after my father leaves. Good timing.

TRANSLATION  
_Otaim yu kom op jos pas taim ai nontu gonot. Os manaplei._

CLARKE  
I’m in a hurry.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai ste hos raun, you._

NIYLAH  
Right. As always. The meat from your last kill. Salted and dried. Minus our share.

TRANSLATION  
_Ait. Kom otaim. Steiks-de kom yu las fragon. Ge fleiva op en ge son op. Thau osir kodon._

CLARKE  
What’s that?

TRANSLATION  
_Chit daun bilaik?_

NIYLAH  
A drink. For while you wait.

TRANSLATION  
_Souda. Kos yu na ste set raun._

NIYLAH  
I’ll be quick with the rest.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai na hos op hashta ostof._

LINCOLN  
I know what you’re thinking.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun._

OCTAVIA  
Yeah, but you don’t care.

TRANSLATION  
_Sha, ba’m eintheing gon yu._

NIYLAH  
So what did you decide? I told you. I owe you more than this. Pick something.

TRANSLATION  
_Den chit yu don sad in? Ai don tel yu op. Ai ouyon yu klin kom mou kom dison. Sad som op._

CLARKE  
Tell me about this.

TRANSLATION  
_Tel ai op hashta dison._

NIYLAH  
You have something to trade?

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gada som in na kof op?_

NIYLAH  
I asked you a question.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don as yu prom op._

ROAN  
Have you seen this woman?

TRANSLATION  
_Yu don sin disha plan in?_

NIYLAH  
That’s not a very good likeness.

TRANSLATION  
_Dei feisnes nou ste krei os._

ROAN  
Then you have seen her?

TRANSLATION  
_Den yu sou don sin em in?_

NIYLAH  
Maybe. This is a trading post. What’s it worth to you?

TRANSLATION  
_Mebi. Dison laik kofgeda, you. Hanch en’s fleim yu au?_

ONE OF THE OTHERS  
How about your lives?

TRANSLATION  
_Hashta oyo sonraun?_

NIYLAH  
Good trade. She was here two days ago. That’s how I got this.

TRANSLATION  
_Os kofon. Em don kamp raun hir tu sintaim kom gon. Daun bilaik ha ai don hon dison in._

NIYLAH  
She traded for fur and a blade. Said she was going north, following Eden’s path.

TRANSLATION  
_Em don kof raun gon biskova en swison. Biyo laik em na hos of gon nout, ste mafta trei kom Idon op._

ONE OF THE OTHERS  
Ice Nation. We have to hurry.

TRANSLATION  
_Azgeda. Osir souda hos op._

ROAN  
Thank you. You’ve been more helpful than you can imagine.

TRANSLATION  
_Mochof. Yu don’s mou sisfou kom yu na vout in._

CLARKE  
How long have you known?

TRANSLATION  
_Hanch taim yu don get em klin?_

NIYLAH  
How long you been coming in here?

TRANSLATION  
_Hanch taim yu don’s komba raun hir?_

LINCOLN  
How’s our girl doing, Helios?

TRANSLATION  
_Ha ste oso gada, Helios?_

OCTAVIA  
At least you still speak the language.

TRANSLATION  
_Lis yu ste mema sleng-de in._

OCTAVIA  
You can wear their jacket, but you’ll never be one of them.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu na pudon emo oukou op, ba yu nou na bilaik won kom emo nouwe._

LINCOLN  
Listen to me. Trikru is in here. Not out there.

TRANSLATION  
_Sen ai op. Trikru kamp raun hir. Nou ouder._

INDRA  
Stop! We’re with the Commander!

TRANSLATION  
_Hod op! Osir ste kom Heda!_


End file.
